


Persona: Turn The Page

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Eventual Romance, High School, Multiple Endings, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: They say that everyone is the protagonist of their own story, but what if that story tries to kill you?Sueko Ito is the newest transfer student to join Kimokoshi High. She wants a quiet year away from her toxic home back in Tokyo, but what she doesn't realise is that her year will be far from quiet.A hidden world, new friends, and a grand mystery lie ahead of her. Will she unlock the truth of the destiny stretching before her and her friends, or will her world fall into ruin?Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series or any personas pre-existing in the games. My OCs and places mentioned are my own creations and any reflections on real life people, places, or situations are coincidental.





	Persona: Turn The Page

April 6th (Thurs)

 

Quiet conversations and the click-clack of the train on the tracks gently awoke her as her eyes began to flutter open. Her vision adjusting, the blonde girl glanced around the train car at the other passengers. It wasn't packed at this time of day, what with most adults still working away at their jobs and students likely outside enjoying the last of their freedom before the start of a new school year. The girl watched the scenery go by with a gentle sigh. It was a shame to be transferring schools under the circumstances she was in, but she would rather be anywhere than 'home' right now. Yes, she would miss her parents but that was about all she was going to miss.

However, she wasn't going to think about that right now. She didn't want to start off her new year with sour memories of a homelife that left much to be desired at the moment. Instead, she turned her attention to her suitcase before her. She hadn't bothered to put it up in the luggage storage as it was a little heavy and it would be a bother to miss her station if she was struggling to remove it from the rack above her head. She had instead placed it on the floor just in front of the seat opposite her. Her name tag had fallen off, however, so she leaned forward to pick it up and gazed briefly over her own handwriting.

_Sueko Ito._

She tied it back onto the zipper and sat back, fighting off a yawn. How long had she been in this train car for now? An hour? More? She'd lost track of time while staring out the window. Her eyes felt heavy and she had to force herself to stay awake so she wouldn't miss her stop being announced over the speakers. That could be more embarrassing than missing her stop to pull her luggage out of the overhead racks.

"We are now approaching Kimokoshi Station. We will be arriving shortly." The sound of the driver over the tannoy system prompted Sueko to prepare herself to get off the train, her hands grasping the handle of her suitcase tightly. Despite knowing where she's going and who she's living with for the next year, her nerves still manage to creep in. It's been a few years since she last came to Kimokoshi and she had no doubt it had changed since then. She hoped it hadn't changed too much and that she would still be able to find her way around the place. She remembered the small cafe that used to be situated near the high school and the scent of rich coffee that would greet her whenever she would enter. They had some pretty nice cakes too. Maybe she could check it out on her way to her new school tomorrow and see if old Sato-san still owned the place. Sato-san was a sweet lady who would always give her extra toppings for her pancakes and was never seen without a kind smile on her wrinkled face.

Train slowing to a stop, Sueko stood up and made her way to the doors, suitcase in tow. The doors slid open and she hauled both herself and her luggage out onto the platform. She'd made sure to wear her new uniform so that her brother would recognise her when she got there, but so far there was no sign of him. The blonde walked a little further into the middle of the platform and craned her neck as she tried to spot her older sibling through the crowd that was now shuffling onto the train. But even then she couldn't see him. He was tall and not easy to miss with his hair as blonde as hers. Maybe he was just running late...

With not much else to do, the young girl navigated her way to a bench that sat against the wall of the trainstation and plonked herself down onto the cool metal. She didn't dare to text her brother in case he was driving and she distracted him. It would be safer to wait a few minutes and then text him if he still hadn't shown up. Besides, she hadn't seen him for a long time now. Perhaps it was normal for him to be late rather than on time.

"OH MY GOD AYA NO!"

Sueko was suddenly sent flying off the bench with a yelp, landing on her right arm. However, she was distracted from the pain by a course but wet tongue licking her face enthusiastically, a warm and fluffy body on top of her left side. She realised immediately what happened and gently removed the dog from its position on top of her as she sat up. A white samoyed panted happily, tail wagging as it started pawing her bare leg.

Sueko scratched behind the white samoyed's ears and ruffled its fluffy hair. The dog yipped and leaned its head into her hand.

"Well, I guess she remembers you then."

The young girl glanced up to see her brother standing over her, looking at her expectantly. She rose to her feet and dusted down her school uniform briefly. Something soft rubbed against her leg and she looked down to see the samoyed seemingly trying to apologise or give her a hug. She wasn't exactly sure what it was doing really.

"Aya is a big girl now, huh?" Sueko's brother, Fumio, chuckled. "She still remembers you from when you were just twelve years old. She's probably expecting a treat." The blond man smiled softly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bone shaped biscuit.

"She's grown bigger. She was just a little puppy when I was last here," the blonde replied as she took the biscuit from Fumio. She held the biscuit out to Aya, crouching to her level, and watched with glee as the dog munched on the bone-shaped treat, tail waving in the air. It was true that she'd grown since their last encounter. Not only was she bigger, she had gotten fluffier somehow and even cuter than she was as a little pup.

Sueko's brother shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "You're probably tired after the train ride over, right? We should get you home and show you where you'll be staying." It wasn't late enough in the day for her to consider going to bed soon, but he was correct when he said she was tired. Bidding her parents farewell had been exhausting in itself and could have gone much better. Maybe a year away from them would improve things between the three of them.

With the click of Fumio's fingers, Aya immediately perked up and obediently followed by his side as the three of them meandered out of the station and into the cool evening air. Grey clouds were beginning to gather in the sky but the pieces of sky that were exposed were fiery shades of orange and red with streaks of pink here and there. The area of town there were in hadn't changed all that much since Sueko had last been here. There were a couple more trees planted along the paths and a few buildings had received a much needed lick of paint. Other than that, nothing had changed. A feeling of nostalgia washed over the blonde as she lifted her suitcase into the boot of Fumio's run down car. She didn't point out how old or in need of repair the car looked and instead plopped herself down in the backseat. The seatbelt took a couple of attempts to buckle up and Aya lay across the other seat beside her, the samoyed's head in her lap as she tried to clip herself in.

"All set?"

Sueko nodded in response to her brother's question and they set off with a shudder of the car's body as the key turned in the ignition.

 

~* Evening *~

 

The house was dark as they entered, even when Fumio turned the light on in the hall. Sueko removed her shoes at her brother's request, using the wall as support as she removed her trainers. The wallpaper was a little bit tatty and the colour had faded from cream to a weird off yellow, but it was still home for Fumio and Aya.

_And my home too_ , the young girl had to remind herself as she padded down the small hall and into the living room. The sofa had certainly seen better days as it was torn in various places and parts of the cushions had sunk lower than they should. The white samoyed was happy enough to jump onto said sofa, however, and curled up on the left side where the cushions had sunk the lowest. The blonde glanced around the room at the brown walls, brown carpets, brown everything really other than the sofa which was leopard print. Looking at how broken it was, she could tell it was probably second hand and cheap. Not that she really cared about how much it cost or what it actually looked like. It was somewhere to sit and watch the TV and that was all that really mattered.

"Uh, I know it's not much but... welcome home, sis," Fumio mumbled as he approached from the hallway. Sueko turned to face him and gave him a weak smile. It wasn't home to her. Her home was a broken one with two parents that hated each other's guts and were fighting over her constantly. Getting away from them for the year would hopefully do them some good and not make things worse. Maybe then she would have somewhere to properly call home with a genuine smile on her face. Or maybe this would become home to her as it did whenever she came to visit when she was younger.

Fumio cleared his throat. "Your room is the door on the left as you enter the house. I'll be taking you to school early everyday so I expect you to be up and ready when I need you to be. I don't have a lot of money right now, so finding food and looking after yourself will be your responsibility until I can afford it. If you don't like it that's tough. I don't start my new job until tomorrow so money has been tight," he informed her in a stern, detached voice. Sueko held back a sigh. He was already slipping behind his mask of being a parent or guardian instead of an older brother. He was like that sometimes when she came to visit from time to time years ago too. Maybe he'd soften up a bit now that she was staying for longer than a week or a month.

"... Thank you," the blonde girl murmured. Her brother shrugged and made his way to the open area kitchen. He grabbed a packet of instant ramen from the cupboard and flicked the kettle into life.

"Go get some rest. You'll need plenty of it for the day ahead tomorrow." Fumio didn't look over at her once through his orders as he emptied his ramen packet into a mug. Sueko just ruffled behind Aya's ears briefly then made her way to the room she'd been directed to.

The bedroom light was harsh as she switched it on and closed the door behind her. There were cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling and the bed was just a mattress that lay limply on the floor with a couple of ratty blankets and an old pillow. An old desk was situated beneath the window and the wardrobe was in the opposite corner to where the door was. It wasn't a particularly big room, nor was it very well decorated with it's streaky blue paint and brown carpet that looked identical to the one in the living room. Her suitcase had been placed next to the wardrobe by her brother and she unpacked all her clothes quickly and efficiently, using the hangers to keep everything in order.

After changing into her simple bed clothes, consisting of an oversized t-shirt and shorts, she switched the light off and lay down on the mattress. It was lumpy and less than comfortable, but it would do until she could get a part time job and buy a new one. She wondered when jobs would be opening up in town and resolved to look for one as soon as she learned of any openings. It would be nice to be able to afford her own meals if her brother wasn't going to buy her any until he got paid. Her eyelids were beginning to grow heavy as she lay there and a yawn escaped through her lips. Today marked the beginning of a new year in Kimokoshi.

What did this year have in store for her?


End file.
